


Day Out at the Aquarium

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adult baby, Baby Play, Daddy Kink, Holodeck, Kink, M/M, Spiced Peaches, baby kink, consenting adults dressed up as a baby, holodeck play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: Spock takes “baby” Lenny for a day out at the Long Beach Aquarium of the Pacific in California.  During their visit, Lenny has to be bottle fed and his diaper changed. He begs for toys from the gift shop and keeps dropping his propeller beanie and his stuffed bear ‘Booboo’ but he likes to look at the penguins at least.Featuring:  baby play kink (Adult Baby!Bones, Daddy!Spock), holo-deck play.Originally written for the Spiced Peaches Kink Issue





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are consenting adults engaging in baby/daddy play.

DAY OUT AT THE AQUARIUM

 

Spock pushed the large stroller through the doorway into the private baby changing/feeding room. Lenny gurgled and giggled.

The door shut behind them as Spock reached into the stroller. “Up.”

Lenny held out his arms. Spock hoisted him up and plopped him onto the diaper changing table. He moved Lenny around to lay flat on the surface. Lenny was getting rather heavy, he must say. Lenny kicked, gurgled and giggled. Since it was warm outside today in Long Beach, Lenny was clad in only a tee shirt, diaper and a pair of baby socks and shoes. Spock removed Lenny’s propeller beanie and set it back into the stroller, next to ‘Boo Boo’, Lenny’s well worn teddy bear that always accompanied them on outings, so that the item would not be lost.

Spock picked up the diaper bag, selected a fresh diaper along with baby wipes and talcum powder. He set the items within reach. Lenny reached for the diaper. Spock watched as the child inspected it, babbling.

“That is a diaper,” Spock instructed Lenny. “A fresh one will make you feel more comfortable during our visit.”

Lenny gurgled again in excitement. He held up his legs as Spock undid the tapes on the soiled diaper. It was filled with urine and excrement. He held Lenny’s legs up, wiped him clean with a couple of baby wipes, threw them into the recycling bin. Lenny glanced over at the wall looking at the fish on a television screen. He squealed and pointed.

“Fish,” Spock told him, absently. “We will see some more real fish very soon. Several different varieties. Some of them are nearly as large as you are.”

“A rit doo,” Lenny replied.

“Fish. Can you say, ‘fish’?” Spock said.

“Goo goo,” Lenny replied.

“Close enough.” Spock powdered the diaper area, the penis, testicles and anus with the talcum, trying not to make a mess. He pulled the soiled diaper away, threw it into the bin. Spock put a fresh diaper underneath Lenny’s buttocks before the child could urinate on him, like he had done recently on the pediatrician.

*

Before they finally exited the restroom, Spock placed the propeller beanie back onto Lenny’s head and put Boo Boo into his clutches.

*

As Spock pushed the stroller through the main lobby of the Long Beach Aquarium of the Pacific, Lenny sucked on his thumb and pointed up at the massive model of a Blue whale, hanging overhead. “Aaggggahhh!”

“Indeed,” Spock confirmed. “That model of the Balaenoptera muscculus is rather large.”

Lenny giggled. With his free hand he yanked his propeller beanie off his head and threw it onto the floor. Spock picked it up and placed it back onto the boy’s head. Lenny then dropped Boo Boo. His face wrinkled up. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth and let out a loud cry. Spock leaned over, picked it up. Lenny held out his hands. Spock returned Boo Boo to his grasp and placed the propeller beanie back onto the child’s head. Lenny cradled the teddy bear and quieted.

Spock pushed the stroller into the ‘Wonders of the Deep’ exhibit. It was where the Moon Jelly’s were located. Spock paused at the glass enclosure so that Lenny could observe the live jelly fish. Lenny watched with delight on his features. “Oooo Doooo.”

“Agreed,” Spock murmured. “The Aurelia aurita are beautiful.”

Lenny pointed at the glass and babbled.

“Indeed, my son. See the stinging cells?” Spock knew that Lenny could not understand his words, but Lenny seemed to listen intently nonetheless. “All sea jellies such as these possess nematocysts or cnidae, Greek for ‘stinging nettle’. Jellies use their stinging cells in their tentacles to capture food. If the food gets stung by the nematocysts, those cells will hold onto and incapacitate the prey with venom. The food is then pulled into the gastrovascular cavity where it is digested. Fascinating, my son, is it not?”

“Ahhhhrrooooo!” Lenny said.

“Indeed,” Spock replied.

Lenny pointed and babbled.

“Ah, yes. You wish to move on.” Spock pushed the stroller on to the next enclosure. Another variety of Moon Jellies. Lenny shrieked in delight at the sight.

Spock noted that there was a small petting area to touch some jelly fish. “Would you like to see some Moon Jellies up close?”

Lenny babbled in the affirmative. Spock pushed the stroller up to the attendant.

“Aw, what a cute little boy,” the woman said.

“Thank you,” Spock replied. “He is a toddler. He is younger than he appears.”

“Big blue eyes,” the woman noted.

“He gets those from his mother,” Spock told her.

“What’s his name?” the woman asked.

“Leonard,” Spock said.

“Ah, how adorable. Would Leonard like to pet a Moon Jelly?”

“Yes, he would,” Spock said.

“Okay, Leonard, use two fingers like this.” The woman demonstrated.

Spock held up two fingers. “You see, my son? Pet the jelly like this.”

Lenny understood, held out his two fingers.

“Very good,” Spock said, moving Boo Boo out of the way. Lenny peered into the tank and shyly stuck his fingers in the water but immediately drew them back. “It is alright,” Spock said. “The sting does not harm little boys like you.”

“They won’t bite you,” the attendant confirmed. “Just pet them softly.” She demonstrated. Following her lead, Lenny stuck his fingers again and pet the jelly. He squealed in delight.

Spock watched as Lenny pet the jelly for move several moments, then drew his hand back again. “Did you enjoy that?” Lenny babbled back in the affirmative. “Good. Now we must wash your hands.”

Spock pushed the stroller to the washing station.

*

They moved on to the ‘Northern Pacific Preview’ exhibit where there were several species of fish and other aquatic creatures. They stopped to look at each, Lenny holding Boo Boo and voicing his babbled approval.

*

Spock pushed the stroller into the lift. As it the doors closed and it began its ascent to the second floor, Lenny threw his propeller beanie onto the floor. “Leonard,” Spock warned. Lenny giggled. Spock placed it back upon the child’s head. He reached over and spun the propeller. “We do not want to lose your hat, now do we, my son?”

Lenny babbled. Then he dropped Boo Boo again. He let out a scream as he reached in vain for the stuffed toy.

“Lenny, I will retrieve it. No need to fuss.” Spock picked up the bear and handed it back. There was a woman in the corner of the lift, watching.

“They’re so cute at that age,” she said, winking at Spock.

“Indeed.” The doors opened. Spock nodded at the woman to exit first. He pushed the stroller out onto the second floor.

*

They visited the ‘Tropical Pacific Gallery’ where there were more jelly fish known as ‘Lagoon Jellies’. Lenny appeared to enjoy looking at those very much. In fact he was rather entranced by the sight as he sucked his thumb.

“Mastigias papua,” Spock said, using the scientific latin name of the jelly fish, “can you say ‘mastigias papua’?”

“Baba,” Lenny replied, with thumb still in mouth.

“Close enough,” Spock said.

Next they visited the seahorses and sea dragons. Lenny pointed: “Ababababa!”

“Syngnathidae,” Spock said. “Also known as an Earth Sea horse. Can you say ‘sea horse’?”

“Ahhhhoodoododo,” Lenny said.

“They look after their young just like Poppi looks after you,” Spock told him.

Lenny giggled. Spock reached over and caressed his son’s cheek.

Next they visited the sea turtles enclosure. Lenny pointed at them and babbled.

“Ah,” Spock said. “I know you like turtles a great deal. Scientific name is: Lepidochelys olivacea. These are the smallest and most numerous of the seven sea turtle species. Males usually spend their entire lives at sea while females characteristically only leave the water to lay their eggs usually on the beach where they themselves hatched.”

Lenny babbled in response while staring open mouthed into the enclosure: “Oooooooh!”

*

After a great deal of time had elapsed, it was time to move on from the turtles. Spock attempted to push the stroller but Lenny protested. It became apparent the child wished to view the sea turtles much longer. “Just a few more moments,” Spock said. “Then we must move on.”

“Baba,” Lenny said.

“Turtles,” Spock told him. “Can you say, ‘turtles’?”

“Baba,” Lenny said, pointing at the turtles behind the glass. “Baba.”

“Close enough.” Spock began to push the stroller away. Lenny let out a cry. “Come now, Lenny, do not fuss, there are much more sea creatures to observe. We can come back to the turtles later.”

Lenny began pounding on his stroller and launched into a tantrum. “Leonard, stop,” Spock hissed.

“Baba! Baba! Baba! Baba!” Lenny shrieked.

“It sounds like your baby wants a bottle,” a woman said to Spock. “Maybe you should feed him.”

Spock arched an eyebrow at the unsolicited advice. “Thank you. Actually, he is upset about leaving the sea turtles. Hence the tantrum.”

“Hey’s saying ‘baba’. That means bottle. I mean, I should know, I have five grandchildren.”

“Thank you, Madam,” Spock informed her in a curt tone.

The woman got the hint and sauntered off.

“Perhaps she is right. You do need your lunch,” Spock whispered to Lenny. “I know that I need a cup of tea.”

They went out into the lobby. Spock picked Lenny out of the stroller and sat down with him on the bench. Spock pulled out a bottle full of baby formula, took off the cover, and held the nipple to Lenny’s mouth. Lenny began sucking on the liquid.

As Lenny fed, Spock smirked then tilted his head back until it touched the wall.

Lenny finished his bottle. Spock burped him, then put the empty bottle back into the diaper bag. He opened up a container of baby food and spooned it into the child’s mouth until all the contents were empty. Spock put the empty jar and spoon back into the diaper bag. “You must have been hungry. My apologies, my son.” He put Lenny back into the stroller. “Now Poppi will purchase a most welcome cup of tea for himself.”

Spock rolled them both over to the Starbucks coffee cart.

*

In the Northern Pacific Gallery, they paused to look at the sea otters frolicking behind the glass. “The Southern Sea Otter,” Spock intoned. “Enhydra lutris nereis. They are found on Earth along the California coast from Half Moon Bay to Coal Oil Point near Santa Barbara. They live in costal habitats such as kelp forests in water as cold as 1.6 to 15 degrees Celsius. Sea otters hunt, mate, groom, give birth, play, rest and sleep almost entirely at sea. The smallest of the marine mammals, sea otters are the only ones that do not have blubber. They eat 25 to 30 percent of its body weight each day and convert food into heat with its high metabolism.”

Lenny squealed in response and bounced up and down in the stroller.

“I knew you would find that interesting, my son,” Spock said.

In all the excitement the propeller beanie slid off of Lenny’s head and dropped to the ground again. Spock picked it up and placed it back where it belonged.

They stayed at the sea otters for quite some time before Spock began to push the stroller away.

Lenny let out a screech of protest.

“Leonard,” Spock said. “There are more creatures to observe outside.”

As they entered the elevator for downstairs, Spock hoped that they could manage to see the other exhibits before Lenny would require another diaper change.

*

Outdoors near the exhibits, there was a stall selling stuffed toys in the shape of various marine animals. Lenny spotted a stuffed penguin right away. He pointed and screeched.

“No,” Spock said.

“A baba! A baba! A BABA!” Lenny then pointed towards a large sea turtle stuffed toy. “BABA!”

“No. We will peruse the gift shop later. We have more exhibits to see, Lenny. Look, there is the Lorikeet enclosure.” Lenny looked to where Spock was pointing and immediately forgot all about the stuffed turtles and penguins.

*

If one wished to feed the Lorikeets one had to pay the attendant for a small container of bird food, a sticky liquid concoction. Spock pushed the stroller up to the window. “One please.” He paid the appropriate amount of credits. The attendant handed the cup to Spock.

“Baba!” Lenny said, holding out his hands.

“This cup contains food to feed the Lorikeets,” Spock informed him. He pushed the stroller up to the inclosure. An attendant opened the door for them so that they could go inside.

Spock handed the cup to Lenny. “Do not spill the contents.”

Seven multi-colored Lorikeets landed on Lenny. One plopped on top of his beanie, two landed on each of Lenny’s arms, two stood on the stroller itself. Lenny recoiled and screamed in fear, dropping the cup to the ground. The lorikeets abandoned Lenny and dove for the cup, fighting over the liquid.

“Lenny,” Spock said softly. “Should we exit the enclosure?”

Lenny kept crying, the tears rolling down his face. “Ahhhhhhhhaaaaa!”

“Alright, my son. Poppi will take you out of here.”

Lenny continued to cry. Spock rolled the stroller out of the Lorikeet enclosure as fast as he could. Lenny’s crying lessened but now he began to hiccup as children do. Spock sat down on the bench and held onto his son, taking off the propeller beanie, petting the child’s hair and kissing him on the forehead. “I am sorry, my son. I can see how so many birds in an enclosure would indeed be frightening.”

After a few moments, Lenny stopped crying and pulled out of Spock’s grasp. He looked towards the Lorikeet enclosure and pointed. “Baba.”

“Those are birds. Lorikeets to be precise. There are four different varieties in there at present: The Green-Naped Lorikeet, Trichoglossus haematodus haematodus and Edward’s Lorikeet, Trichoglossus haematodus capistratus, and Forsten’s Lorikeet, Trichoglossus haematodus forsteni and Swainson’s Lorikeet, Trichoglassus haematodus moloccanus.” Can you say ‘Trichoglossus haematodus haematodus’? how about ‘Lorikeets’?”

“Baba,” Lenny said, pointing again. “Uhhhhhhh!”

“Would you like to go back inside?”

“Baba.”

“You are very brave, my son.” Spock sighed, proud of Lenny to face his fears head on. “Alright. First Poppi must pay for another cup of Lorikeet food.”

They went around again to the entrance. Spock bought another cup from the attendant. The young man opened the door for them again. Spock pushed the stroller through. Several Lorikeets landed on Lenny once again. This time Lenny held out the cup. One Lorikeet stuck out its tongue and began to drink. Lenny squealed in delight as he watched.

“Yes, my son,” Spock said. “The Lorikeet has a long black tongue. Hold the cup steady.”

One Lorikeet landed on Lenny’s beanie, walking over and sitting on a propeller. There was a breeze and the propeller slowly rotated with the bird going around and around. Lenny grinned showing off his baby teeth that had recently come in.

Spock snapped a photo with his iPhone. He looked at the image and smirked. When they went home he would post it on instagram.

*

They stood at the Shark Lagoon watching the Zebra Sharks, the Largetooth Sawfish, the Tiger Sharks, the Blacktip Reef Sharks, the Bonnethead Sharks, the White-Spotted Bamboo Shark, the Brown Banded Bamboo Shark, Epaulette Shark, the Cownose Rays and the Reticulate Whiptail Rays. When they spotted each specific specimen swimming by, Spock whispered their scientific names in latin to his son: “Stegastoma fasciatum, pristis pristis, carcharias taurus, carcharhinus melanopterus, sphyrna tiburo, chiloscyllium plagiosum, chiloscyllium punctatum, hemiscyllium ocellatum, rhinoptera bonasus, himantura uarnak.”

*

“Remember, my son, two fingers only.” Spock held out his two fingers to show Lenny how at the Ray Touchpool. There were Bat Rays (Muliobatis california) and Shovelnose Guitarfish (Rhinobatos productus). Several rays came up to be petted.

*

“One Slurpee, please,” Spock said to the attendant at the outdoor refreshment stand. The woman handed it to Spock, he in turn handed it over to Lenny. Spock paid for the Slurpee then pushed the stroller to the tables and chairs. He leaned over the stroller. Lenny held out the Slurpee cup to him.

“Ah,” Spock said. “You want to share your Slurpee with Poppi?” Spock held the straw to his own mouth and took a sip of the strawberry flavored ice drink. He handed it back to his son. “Thank you, Lenny. That was very kind to share.”

Lenny held the Slurpee cup up over his face and promptly dumped the contents all over himself. He let out a sharp cry at the cold. His face and part of the stroller was covered in the sticky, red, icy liquid.

“Oh, no,” Spock said. “You had a slight accident.” Luckily there were some recycled paper towels close by at the picnic tables. Spock fetched several then wiped up the mess. He looked at the Slurpee cup then handed it back to Lenny. “You did not lose all of your beverage. At least there is quite a bit left to finish. You must be careful, however.”

Spock glanced up to notice a woman staring at him. He quickly finished cleaning up then pushed the stroller away from her gaze. “Come, Lenny. We are attracting interest. On to your favorite, the penguins.”

Lenny squealed and clapped his hands in delight. Lenny loved penguins.

Spock pushed the stroller over to the seating area. He sat on a bench in front and waited for the penguin show to begin.

*

During the penguin show, featuring Magellanic Penguins, Spheniscus magellanicus, native to Earth’s South America, Lenny smiled and squealed as the veterinarian in charge talked about their habitat and fed them fish. The penguins dived into the icy water in their enclosure to the delight of Lenny and the crowd assembled. Lenny dropped his beanie and then Booboo but did not appear to notice. Spock quickly fetched both articles and returned the beanie to Lenny’s head but kept ahold of the stuffed bear for now.

“Who would like to feed a penguin?” the veterinarian asked the crowd. “Anyone?”

Lenny reached his hands towards the penguins. “Baba!”

“Would you like to feed a penguin?” Spock asked. He raised his hand. The veterinarian spotted him and waved them forward. Spock set Booboo on top of the stroller as pushed it to the edge of the tank.

Lenny bounced in his stroller in obvious, barely contained excitement.

“What a cute little boy,” the veterinarian said.

“Thank you,” Spock replied. “He favors his mother.”

The veterinarian smiled. “What’s his name?”

“Leonard.”

“Hi, Leonard,” the veterinarian said to Lenny, “are you ready to feed a penguin?”

Lenny bounced up and down again and squealed. The veterinarian handed Lenny a small fish. “Now hold up this fish and wait for the penguin to take it from you. Like this! Hold it over the tank!”

Lenny appeared to understand. He held out the fish over the tank. The penguin swam up and took the fish with its beak, then swallowed it in one gulp. Lenny laughed. The crowd behind them cheered.

“Very good, Leonard!” the veterinarian said. “That concludes our penguin show everybody, thank you for coming and please enjoy the other attractions at The Aquarium of the Pacific!”

The veterinarian said to Lenny: “You did a great job feeding the penguin!”

“He likes penguins a great deal,” Spock said to the veterinarian. “More than he likes turtles.”

“As a token of our appreciation at the Aquarium of the Pacific here is a voucher for a free stuffed penguin!” the veterinarian handed the paper to Spock. You can redeem this at either gift shop.”

“Why, thank you,” Spock told the veterinarian. “That is very kind. Say ‘thank you’ Lenny.”

“Baba,” Lenny said.

“You’re welcome! And the hand sanitizer is right over there.”

“Oh yes, of course,” Spock said. “And we thank you again for the gift.”

 *

“Look at that, Lenny,” Spock said. “You get a free penguin toy.”

Lenny babbled in response.

They stopped at the outdoor gift shop and went over to the penguin stuffed toys. “Choose which one you would like, my son,” Spock told him. Lenny pointed. “That one? Are you certain?” Lenny pointed at another. “Or that one?” Lenny pointed at another. “Or that one.” Spock juggled all three in his hand. “Lenny, you must choose one.”

“Baba,” Lenny said.

“One,” Spock replied. “Only one. Which one do you like best?”

“Baba!” Lenny said and pointed at the center toy.

“This one?” Spock asked. He placed the other two back on the display. “You like this one the best?”

Lenny held out his hands and Spock placed the toy into his grasp. “Now Poppi must give the voucher to the clerk.” Spock pushed the stroller up to the credit register and handed over the voucher.

“Would you like a bag?” the clerk asked.

“No, thank you, Madam,” Spock said. “My son will carry it.”

*

Spock pushed the stroller over to the veterinary hospital. A window displayed the center where the infirm and injured marine animals went for treatment and the equipment used to administer aid. Lenny peered through the glass and babbled.

“Perhaps someday you will be a physician or veterinarian, my son,” Spock said.

Lenny bounced excitedly in his stroller and managed to drop not only his propeller beanie, but Boo Boo and his new penguin. Lenny shrieked.

“Ohhhh, it is alright, Lenny, Poppi will pick them up.” Spock retrieved the objects and returned them to their proper places.

*

Spock pushed the stroller away from the veterinary hospital and headed back through the doors leading to the indoor exhibits again to look at another display of marine fish, this time the brackish tank.

Lenny began to fuss.

“I believe it is time for another diaper change,” Spock noted.

*

Lenny lay on his back, holding his penguin and babbling as Spock changed his diaper then cleaned and powdered him. Spock fastened the fresh diaper and placed Lenny back into the stroller, putting the propeller beanie back onto his head. He stuffed Booboo in the stroller next to Lenny who continued to clutch the penguin toy.

*

At last they had finished viewing all of the exhibits. “Are you fatigued yet, Lenny?” Spock asked. “Poppi is, I will admit.”

They rolled up to the large gift shop. Lenny pointed at the entrance. “Baba!”

“We will take a quick look around,” Spock said. “Not too long.”

They stopped at the display of stuffed turtles. Lenny pointed. “Baba.”

“Turtle,” Spock said. “Can you say, Turtle?”

“Baba.”

“Ahhh, close enough. Would you like Poppi to buy you that one?” Lenny pointed. Spock picked up the turtle. Lenny held out his hands. “Wait a moment, let Poppi pay for the turtle first. So that the clerks do not confuse your free penguin toy for one we also must purchase.”

Spock waited in the long line for several moments. Lenny yawned.

Finally they reached the clerk. Spock handed over the turtle. He pointed at the penguin in Lenny’s clutches. “That toy we got for free at the other gift shop.”

“Oh! Did you feed the penguin at the show?” the clerk asked.

“Yes, he did,” Spock told her.

“Oh good!” The clerk rang up the purchase. “That will be forty five credits for the turtle.”

Spock blinked a moment then handed over his credit card. The Aquarium of the Pacific certainly was not inexpensive. Along with 100 credits entry fee into the Aquarium, twenty credits for the tea, ten credits for the Lorikeet food, it was adding up. However since all monies went to the support, care and study of the marine animals, the cost was acceptable.

The clerk handed over the receipt. “Would you like a bag?”

“No, thank you, my son would prefer to hand carry the turtle.”

“He sure has a lot of things there to carry.” The clerk glanced down at the stroller. Lenny had the penguin in one hand with Booboo the teddy bear stuffed along side of him.

“We will manage, thank you.” Spock took the turtle from the clerk and rolled out of the gift shop.

Spock knelt down at the stroller. “Here is your turtle toy, my son.”

“Tan’ku, Pop’pi,” Lenny said.

Spock tilted his head. “Did you just say…did you just say: ‘Thank you, Poppi'?”

“Pop…pi,” Lenny said again.

Spock could not help but smirk as he handed over the turtle. He leaned over to kiss the young one on the forehead. “I love you, Lenny,” he whispered. “You were such a good boy today. I am quite proud of you, my son.”

As Spock pushed the stroller out of the main doors of the aquarium an attendant called out: “Thank you for visiting The Aquarium of the Pacific! Please come again!”

“Thank you, we will.” Outside, Spock reached the marina area where the tour boats were docked. He noticed Lenny fast asleep in the stroller, clutching both the turtle and the penguin stuffed toys. Spock slipped off the propeller beanie and placed it in the diaper bag for safe keeping.

Spock looked over at the RMS Queen Mary, permanently docked across the bay, then back down at the sleeping child.

Playtime in the Enterprise holo-deck as ‘Poppi and baby Lenny’ would soon come to an end for this session as they were due to be on duty in an hour. However, Spock was certain Leonard would want to play again next week.

_______________  
end


End file.
